comicmoviesandseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emil Blonsky (2008)
Emil Blonsky was a captain in the British Royal Marines. After being loaned to SOCOM at the request of Joe Greller, Blonsky was injected with the Super Soldier Serum and recieved a blood transfusion from Bruce Banner, which transformed him into the Abomination. Biography Emil Blonsky was born in Russia and raised in England, where he eventually joined the Royal Marines and was promoted to the rank of captain. Despite receiving an incredible track record, Blonksky refused to be promoted to colonel, claiming that he wanted to be a fighter for as long as he could. ''The Incredible Hulk After General Ross discovered Banner's location, Joe Greller put together a team to capture him, led by Emil Blonsky. Following a ferocious battle in the soft drink bottling plant where Banner transforms into the Hulk, escapes Blonsky, and ends up in Guatemala. Blonsky reports to Ross that Banner evaded them in Brazil because of the appearance of a large green monster. Ross explains that the monster is Banner, and that he was created accidentally during an experiment in radiation-resistance that was inspired by World War II era military bio-force enhancement research (or "Super-Soldiers", as Blonsky puts it). Blonsky, seeking both revenge and power, volunteers as a test subject in order to capture Banner. He receives a small dose of the mothballed original Vita Ray serum, created by Dr. Reinstein for Weapon Plus. He leads an assault on Banner at Culver University, during which Betty is knocked unconscious. Despite Blonsky's increased strength, speed and agility, the Hulk crushes most of the bones in Blonsky's body. Blonsky, whose super-soldier treatment has healed all his injuries but is desperate for more power, demands Samuel Sterns subject him to a dose of the Banner's Gamma Radiation treatment. Sterns warns that the combination of the Super Soldier formula and a gamma treatment would be an unpredictable combination that could turn him into an "abomination". Blonsky is less than concerned about this, and Sterns promptly administers the gamma charge. As Blonsky mutates into a monstrous creature, he knocks Sterns aside and an irradiated sample of Banner's blood-derivative drips into an open wound on Sterns' temple. In an attempt to draw the Hulk out, the Abomination goes on a rampage through New York. Hulk jumps out of Ross' helicopter and after a brutal battle the Hulk manages to defeat the Abomination by strangling him with a huge chain, though he releases his grip after a plea from Betty. The Abomination collapses, and the Hulk flees the scene with the army in hot pursuit. The Consultant The Government decides to free Blonsky after he's taken captive by General Ross, since he's a famous war hero and he's believed to have wrecked havoc because he was trying to defend himself from the attack of The Hulk. Thanks to the combined effort of Coulson, Jasper Sitwell and Tony Stark, The Abomination remains in captivity. Personality Blonsky is cocky and power-hungry. Powers and Abilities Powers Blonsky is the peak in human physical perfection. '''Peak Human Strength:' Blonsky can lift a person over his head with no apparent effort. *'Peak Human Leaping:' Blonsky can leap up unto the Hulk's neck (which is about 9 ft). Peak Human Durability: Though nowhere near adequate to take a hit from the Hulk, it can be assumed Blonsky can take any number of hits from your average human. Peak Human Endurance: Blonsky can fight for extended periods of time, as seen when he fights the Hulk at Culver University. Regenerative Healing Factor: Blonsky can heal every bone in his body being shattered in 24 hrs. Peak Human Speed: Blonsky can run at least 30 mp/h as seen when he books it to get to Banner at Culver University. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Blonsky has incredible reflexes as seen when he faught the Hulk at Culver University. Abilities Skilled Combatant: Blonsky is a very skilled hand-to-hand combatant, able to disarm the best the military has to offer him. Skilled Marksman: Blonsky can hit his mark very well. Strength Level Peak Human Strength Level: Blonsky can lift a full-grown man above his head without any apparent effort. Relationships Abomination - Alter-ego Boss(es) *'General Thaddeus Ross' - Boss Enemyies *'Bruce Banner/Hulk - Enemies' Appearance/Actor(s) Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 movies) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (first appearance) - Tim Roth *''The Consultant'' (recycled footage/flashback) - Tim Roth